Those Steps To You
by kfrancis08
Summary: He went up those steps towards her, it was never supposed to be this hard and so he pushed the door leading to her.


Why?

That was the one question on his mind as he was putting on his tie for the party. He kept thinking about the reason behind her plan but it was just scenarios, nothing concrete. His answer came very easily, he knew how to mask his feelings because he had done it with his previous relationships. He was just now realizing what he would have to do. She had changed not 4 years ago she wouldn't have asked him of anything unless it was something to do with Serena, she never once looked his way in high school before he started dating her best friend. He never had a real conversation with her until he decided to wonder down that hallway, ever since than she make remarks of his clothing, and of course messed with his sister. But everything changed, yes he knew she was the queen of the UES, he was able to see past the mask she had on in the few conversations they actually did share. The one thing that changed was when they were left alone for the holidays, they both decided with him a few rows up that they would go and watch a movie. Which of course led to others, and than of course when their real friends came back she found time to spend with him. After the internship things just progressed, they talked over the phone about movies or art and he even persuaded her to attend a exhibit she deemed unworthy of her time not 3 weeks prior.

Life kind of got in the way though, first when he talked to his dad he didn't think his relationship with her could possibly be something more and of course he had decided not to attend the exhibit. But when great minds think alike and he found her asking him why he didn't go he knew right than that something was not right. The things his father said could they really be real, could there be something. That night the friendship was supposed to be told and all over gossip girl but instead they decided the world wasn't ready for them. Of course the writer in him couldn't juts leave it like that so eh decided to ask her something. Even though he asked he had to pause and think why two seconds later though he was being pulled by her and they did the unthinkable. Kissed. It was magical, but only lasted for a few more seconds than she said the one thing that made him stay inside of the loft for the rest of the week she said, "Well... nothing." She gave a pause and than said nothing like it didn't mean anything to her, so he left and just kept on walking knowing every step he took was one less step from her.

_Beep_

He reached for his phone knowing it was her, "_You better be on your way.-Blair_"

Who else would it be right, so he puts on his coat not really caring that his tie isn't straight and walks out the door. Knowing every step he took was one more step to her.

She was never the one really to have felt something like the feelings she was having towards someone like him, but ever where she would look he was there as if waiting. She didn't realize though how quickly her feelings can change about the man who always seemed like the outsider looking in. She knew he was there and she was fine with that. After the road trip with him, she knew he really cared about her best friend, he even said so much. Getting to know him was easy she would listen to him sometimes and he would listen to her. She felt comfortable after the few times they went and saw a few movies. Of course he would be either and few rows in front of her or a few rows behind her, but than on one outing the room was packed with a few seats here and there, she didn't realize it than but she had took his arm and brought them both to spot in the middle. Thank the lord for the few blessings that there was three spots, and so he took on and she took one and that left the middle one where he placed his pop corn bag. That night though she didn't need a pause because all they did was laugh at the movie and share the popcorn, never once did they reach in at the same time.

So they hung out no big deal until of course she was happy when she started to look forward to her outings with him, she gave no pause until Dorota told her she looked too happy. She was than of course accused of having an affair with him _as if right?_ when she decided not to attend the exhibit and found him she felt hurt that he would do such a thing. He never seemed the type who stood people up but he did and that was what brought her to his loft to confront him. Of course the she was pissed but when he said why not let it out on gossip girl she thought it would be great to finally hang out if they needed to cause they would be friends. Except gossip girl did get something good and it wasn't their info and so they shock on it and parted. When he came up and said what he wanted to try she had a feeling he would never go through with it so she took the initiative and pulled him to her. She lied to him, she wished she took it back but the hurt in his eyes which he quickly closed and turned to leave, was the one moment she wishes she can have back. Except she didn't hear form him all week and when the prince came into her life she knew that what they shared was indeed over.

So when she saw him in the cafe she couldn't help but feel something, and of course say the opposite and that he had to leave and they couldn't be seen together. He looked at her with the usual expression he wore all the time and smiled. To hide her feelings she quickly rushed off to the prince who was not a few feet away and masking the feelings she just got with that one smile and put that into a kiss towards the prince. She knew he was watching of course he would be the writer in him would want to see this kind of story unfold but she knew he must something right? So the prince needed help and she knew who can help her do it, yes there a possible question on her mind of why him but knew Nate was busy and Chuck as been to well Chuck and he wouldn't want to help her he would want to mess with her so the only one left was him.

So when she went to the loft with a suit bag and critical instructions to be at the party he didn't show any emotions. She of course hid her reaction when she saw him, and quickly went on with the plan. She was heading away taking one less step away from him and one more step towards the prince when he said.

Dan: "_Blair... what time._"

When he said her name she had to recover quickly because her name on his tongue gave her a pause she knew this was just some weird way the universe was working giving her these feelings was so not what she needed. She turned and quickly smiled giving him something he hasn't seen in awhile.

Blair: "_8 no later._" With that she was out the door leaving behind something she never thought she would ever have... him.

Dan arrived on time and was greeted by Serena who hugged him. He didn't realize he said the name _Blair_, but the shocked expression on her face told him she was a little hurt that he wasn't here for her. She gestured toward the stairs basically telling him she was through there. He went but couldn't help but wonder why Serena had a hurt expression, he was just asking where Blair was. He went up those steps towards her, it was never supposed to be this hard and so he pushed the door leading to her.

She looked up and wished she can mask what she was feeling but couldn't, she was happy he was here. But the look he gave her told volumes of what he had been hiding as well she knew it with that one look. So she put her lipstick away and gave him a smile so she can calm herself down. She took those steps to him and when she reached him he said one thing that still has her laughing now. "I_t's game time_" was all he said. Her smile grew and she shock her head up and down. He went the rest of the distance that she didn't take and looked at her really saw her for what she was. She knew he can read her and so he knew she lied that day and that she was lying now by asking him to help with this. She couldn't help it she wanted the fairy tale ending except at this moment she did because he may be the pauper but she knew he was her prince in disguise. She reached out to him once more and kissed him with more passion she ever gave before knowing that this moment will be over and he would take those steps away from her.

He knew in some weird way she was saying good bye except he saw her look and so when he felt her pushing back he decided to play his cards and kissed her with more passion and held on to caressing her, basically telling her he has here and he will never let her go, she put her hands on his shoulder and he pulled her in at her waist pulling her in for more when they finally came up for air they both knew what the other was feeling at that moment. Than the moment changed when both of there phones went off alerting them to the present and how there future was still undecided.

**A/N **

**Reviews are of course welcomed with interest I'll continue this hope you all enjoy**


End file.
